Brian Arbmu
Summary Brian Arbmu is an antagonist of the currently Experiment series known as Shattered Darkness, a sort of fan story, using things from other shows but having a cast of original characters who have these qualities. Brian is the alchemically created son of Satan, a hybrid between Homunculus, Ghoul, Diclonius and Uchiha DNA. Personality and Appearance Personality-Wise, Brian is cold and dark. He could not care less for empathy and seems indifferent towards the suffering of others. The only love he feels is for his mother, who has been deceased for ages. In battle, he fights with ruthless, quiet efficiency, often keeping his left eye covered simply to draw out the fight. Towards people he actively hates, he displays immense sadism and cruelty, while not dropping his calm, collected demeanor in the slightest, unless he is really annoyed/actually threatened. Appearance-Wise, Brian is tall and skinny, wearing a black straight-shirt and pants with a tall, tight collar. He has white skin, black hair, and glowing red eyes. He also has Diclonius horns protruding from the sides of his head, and his eyes are actually Sharingan. He also has Ghoul teeth and a Homunculus brand on his left shoulder. Personal Statistics [[Alignment|'Alignment']]: Neutral Evil Name: '''Brian Arbmu '''Origin: '''Shattered Darkness '''Height: '''5ft 9.6in| 6ft 7.3in| 6ft 9.4in '''Weight: '''117 lbs| 134 lbs| 189 lbs '''Age: '''Unknown, but he appears biologically 17-18| 19-20| 21-22 '''Aliases: '''The Son of Satan '''Occupation: '''Student '''Alignment: Neutral Evil Classification: 'Diclonius-Uchiha-Ghoul-Homunculus Hellbrid Alchemic Being, Parademon '''Likes: '''Darkness, Being alone, Reading, His mother, Power '''Dislikes: '''Giddiness, Hope, Light, Frivolity, Being weak '''Hobbies: '''Reading books at the school library, absorbing the powers and knowledge of random monsters without anyone noticing, Beating up the military '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive, but believed to be dead '''Affiliation: '''His school '''Themes: 'Casual Theme; Fighting Theme Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'''Tier]]: 7-B '''in base| 7-A to low 6-B in Umbra Rinnegan State| '''6-A to high 5-A '''in High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State| '''4-C to low 4-A '''in Extreme Frequency Infinite Shadow Rinnegan State| '''3-C to low 2-C '''after absorbing his father '''Powers and Abilities: (Real quick, I now know that those things are tabbers and I have no idea how to make tabbers so put this in a tabber is required because I have no idea how to D'X) Base Form: Superhuman Physical Characteristics '(Genetically superior to any and every human on the planet.), [[Darkness Manipulation|'Darkness Manipulation]] (Can apply this to his special Rinkaku Chakra Vectors, giving them a tar-like appearance and allowing them and him to travel via shadows.), [[Enhanced Senses|'Enhanced Senses']]' '(Can see, hear and smell things far away.), [[Genius Intelligence|'Genius Intelligence']]' '(Has read enough books and experienced the world enough to become one of it's top minds. He can formulate plans and read people like books through sheer visual contact.), [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '(Due to his Homunculus branding, he can never truly die, and will always come back.), [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] (Can come back from a drop of tar, heal both minor and major wounds, and resist both aging and disease), [[Illusion Manipulation|'Illusion Manipulation']]' '(Via visual contact with his Sharingan, he can force people to experience an illusion horrific enough to affect not only their mind, but also their very soul.), [[Fear Manipulation|'Fear Manipulation']]' '(Can make others afraid of him simply by existing in their awareness, can draw from others' fear to become more powerful.), [[Soul Manipulation|'Soul Manipulation']]' '(If one stares into his Rinnegan eye, that person has just suffered the equivalent of the Dementor's Kiss. Their mind and soul are gone, burned to nothing.), [[Disease Manipulation|'Disease Manipulation']]' '(Can spread his own specialized virus and control the viruses in others, controlling them like puppets, eve letting them stay conscious and/or keep their voice just to hurt them or their loved ones.), [[Power Absorption|'Power Absorption']]/Power Mimicry '(He can absorb and copy the powers, knowledge and experience of anyone he manages to stab with the Curse Rnkaku Vectors.) '''Umbra Rinnegan State: Gravity Manipulation '(Can control the gravitational fields of something as large as a mountain range.) [[Telekinesis|'''Telekinesis]], [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '(Can transmit himself through shadows.), [[Telepathy|'Telepathy']], Peak [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Physical Characteristics']], Peak [[Enhanced Senses|'Enhanced Senses']],' Nuclear Manipulation '(Can manipulate the Strong and Weak Nuclear Forces, allowing him to create and destroy neutrons, one of the building blocks of atoms.), [[Magnetism Manipulation|'Magnetism Manipulation']]'-Electricity Manipulation' High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State: Portal Creation '(Can cut tears in the fabric of space which can act as wormholes.), [[Energy Projection|'Energy Projection]]' '(Can fire energy blasts and create energy weapons.), [[Mind Manipulation|'Mind Manipulation']]' '(Can control an opponent's thoughts, desires, and emotions at a whim.), Beyond Peak [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Physical Characteristics']], Beyond Peak [[Enhanced Senses|'Enhanced Senses']], [[Power Nullification|'Power Nullification']]' '(Can completely 'shut down' an opponent's power, so long as it is an elemental one.), [[Elemental Manipulation|'Elemental Manipulation']]' '(Can control: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Metal, Electricity, Ice, Lightning, Sun, Moon, Space, and Ether.) Extreme Frequency Infinite Shadow Rinnegan State: Vector Manipulation '(Can manipulate any Vector to his will, speed, defense, etc.), ' Power Modification (Can change someone's powers at will, but cannon do so for himself.), [[Space-Time Manipulation|'Space-Time Manipulation']]' '(Can control space and time, allowing for teleportation, cloning and many more.) Laenatas Reficul: Existence Erasure, [[Power Bestowal|'Power Bestowal']]' '(Can bestow any weaker version of a power he has to minions.), ' Resurrection '(Can come back from the dead no matter what killed him as long as he still has his father's powers.), [[Resistance Negation|'Resistance Negation']]' '(Can basically Ctrl+Alt+Del any opponent's resistances at will.), [[Conceptual Manipulation|'Conceptual Manipulation']]/Law Manipulation '''(Can create, destroy, and manipulate any law and/or concept he wants, so long as it isn't nonsense (ex. cannot destroy or manipulate the concept of destiny, etc.), '''Nigh-Invulnerability Resistances: Existence Erasure, [[Conceptual Manipulation|'Conceptual Manipulation']], [[Power Nullification|'Power Nullification']], [[Power Mimicry|'Power Mimicry']], [[Power Modification|'Power Modification']], [[Darkness Manipulation|'Darkness Manipulation']] [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-City Block Level+, Town Level to City Level '''in Umbra Rinnegan State (Can casually destroy and absorb monsters that can ravage cities and is comparable to Natalie, who has accomplished similar feats.)| '''Multi-City Level+, Small Country Level to Country Level '''in High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State (Destroyed New Switzerland in one minute and did similar things to France, Germany and Spain.)| '''Large Country Level+, Multi-Continental to Planetary Level '''in Extreme Frequency Infinite Shadow Rinnegan State (Literally cracked open the world and reduced it to a post-apocalyptic wasteland.)| High-Complex Multiversal+, Infinite High-Complex Multiversal to Low Hyperversal Level as Laenatas Reficul (Nearly ends infinite multiverses, each containing infinitely large universes, each containing infinite dimensions.) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '''in Base (Casually deflects bullets.)| '''Hypersonic+ '''in Umbra Rinnegan State (Outspeeds a jet.)| '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''in High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State (Outspeeds the speester alien 'MV'.)| '''Relativistic+ '''in Extreme Frequency Infinite Shadow Rinnegan State (Dodges beams of light)| '''Irrelevant Speed '''as Laetanas Reficul 'Lifting Strength: 15 Metric Tons 'in Base (Lifts a Ferris Wheel.)| '''20,565 Metric Tons '''in Umbra Rinnegan State| '''327,675,279 Metric Tons '''in High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State| '''127,573,329,546,537,476,359,675,264,586,164,728,536,758,647 Metric Tons '''in Extreme Frequency Infinite Shadow Rinnegan State| '''Infinite '''as Laetanas Reficul 'Striking Strength: Town Level+ '''in Base (Kills a city destroying monster in one hit.)| City Level+ to Country Level in Umbra Rinnegan State| 'Continent Level to Multi-Continent Level+ '''in High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State| '''Planetary+ to Large Planetary+ '''in Extreme Frequency Infinite Shadow Rinnegan State (Destroys Earth.)| '''High-Complex Multiversal+ to Low Hyperversal Level '''as Laetanas Reficul 'Durability: Planetary+ 'in Base (Tanks an antimatter bomb to the face.)| '''Multi Planetary+ '''in Umbra Rinnegan State| '''Solar System+ '''in High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State| '''Large Multi-Solar System Level+ '''in Extreme Frequency Infinte Shadow Rinnegan State| '''Hyperversal+ '''as Laetanas Reficul 'Stamina: Infinite '(As a part Homunculus, he never gets tired and is physically incapable of doing so.) 'Range: 33.26 kilometers '''in Base, '''385,676.87 kilometers '''in Umbra Rinnegan State, '''3,265,768.36 kilometers '''in High Frequency Awakened Rinnegan State, '''365,217,648 AU '''in Extreme Frequency Infinite Shadow Rinnegan State, '''Infinite '''as Laetanas Reficul '''Standard Equipment: Nodachi Katana. Intelligence: Gifted '''(Has been studying via books and experience for possibly centuries or eons, can form complex plans, can hide his true nature, can trick his omniscient father) '''Weaknesses: Light Manipulation, [[Holy Manipulation|'Holy Manipulation']], Negligence to fight back Notable Attacks/Techniques Species Abilities: As a Diclonius/Ghoul/Homunculus/Uchiha hybrid creation, Brian has a lot of abilities: * Vectors: Tentacles made from energy. ** Sprouting location is optional. Brian prefers to sprout them from surrounding shadows. ** Shape is optional. Brian prefers to shape them like scythed claws. ** Can vibrate at different frequencies. ** Color can be changed and even turned invisible. * Sharingan/Rinnegan Eyes: Special eyes that allow for psychic abilities. ** Illusion Casting. ** Telekinesis. ** Mind Destruction. ** Gravity Manipulation. ** Soul Destruction. * Homunculus Physiology: Heals as fast as a Homunculus and has infinite stamina. ** High-Superhuman Regeneration. ** Infinite Longevity. Key: Rosh Na-Tukan Arc| CRONO Arc| Satan Arc| Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'inconclusive Matches: 'Category:Original Characters Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Villains Category:Antagonists